


Carpe diem!

by latera1us



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternative Story, Cake, Funny, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уборщик рассказывает историю своей молодости, доктор Кокс поднимает ее на смех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe diem!

\- Это еще что… - с воодушевлением продолжил Уборщик. – Однажды я едва не переспал с Джорджем Бушем-младшим…  
Медсестры неодобрительно переглянулись. Карла скривилась, но промолчала, Джей Ди как всегда направил взгляд вверх и в сторону, видимо, проигрывая ситуацию в тонах, услужливо подкинутых его бурным воображением, Тодд как-то особенно плоско пошутил и ретировался, и только вовремя подоспевший доктор Кокс нарушил слишком уж напряженное молчание:  
\- Уборщик, состояние твоего душевного здравия и так оставляет желать лучшего, и я скорее предпочел бы содрать с себя кожу и искупаться в уксусе, чем быть твоим личным психотерапевтом, но, Бога ради, поведай нам всем, пожалуйста: ЧЕМ тут гордиться? Не говоря уже о том, что никто тебе не верит, - все собравшиеся так или иначе показали, что согласны с доктором Коксом, - и знаешь почему? Ну, у кого есть варианты? – Доктор Кокс начал подпрыгивать и тянуть руку к потолку как бы порываясь ответить на собой же поставленный вопрос. – Доктор Кокс, доктор Кокс, я знаю ответ, спросите меня, спросите меня!  
Все смотрели на разыгрываемое перед ними и для них представление как на само собой разумеющееся: спокойно, равнодушно и даже несколько отстраненно. Только Уборщик выжидающе нахмурился и сузил глаза. Персиваль невозмутимо продолжил:  
\- Да, Перри, я вижу, как ты хочешь ответить и если ты ответишь правильно и развернуто, я, суммируя все полученные на прошлых занятиях галочки и плюсики, поставлю тебе… - театральная пауза. – Что?..  
Некстати проходящий мимо ординатор выкрикнул:  
\- Пятерку!  
\- Бинго, мальчик мой! – Доктор Кокс единожды хлопнул в ладоши, подтверждая сказанное. – И твой ответ? – этот взгляд, направленный куда-то вглубь аудитории, но не адресованный кому-то лично. – Никто не верит Уборщику потому что он, по его же собственным словам: первое – гениальный актер современности, второе – курящий бегун, одержавший победу на олимпиаде черт знает когда, третье – у него есть собственный подающий надежды музыкальный коллектив, четвертое – при такой сногсшибательной карьере он ничегошеньки в жизни не добился и посему ему только и остается бессильно махать шваброй на благо общественности и лить иллюзорные слезки над прошлым, которого у него не было. – Кокс перевел дух. – И, наконец, пятое и по совместительству самое главное – он – чокнутый! – Перри издал очередной неадекватный звук сломанной шарманки и покрутил пальцем у виска. В следующее же мгновение он принял серьезное выражение лица, как бы превращаясь из ученика обратно в учителя. – Что ж, я принимаю твой ответ, он четкий и аргументированный, но за историческую неточность во втором пункте снижаю оценку на полбалла.  
\- А я тебе докажу! – неожиданно воскликнул Уборщик. – Я докажу, что могу привлечь взрослого состоявшегося в жизни мужчину.  
Доктор Кокс позеленел то ли от злости на непробиваемость Уборщика, то ли на тщетность собственных попыток заставить объект обсуждения замолчать, перестать молоть чушь и в очередной раз отправиться молча злиться, обдумывая новый безумный и совершенно бессмысленный план мести, то ли еще на что-то, ведомое только ему одному, затем издал на сей раз неодобрительный звук, схожий чем-то на вой раненого медведя, не успевшего залезть в машину заплутавшего туриста и забрать из нее еду, и быстрыми шагами удалился с поля брани, оставив онемевших и все еще не пришедших в себя собравшихся наедине с решительно настроенным Уборщиком.

* * *

Доктор Кокс размашистым шагом шел по коридору, пытаясь выкинуть из головы утреннее происшествие, что же этот психопат задумал? Что бы там ни было, Уборщик может реализовать свои странные планы и сегодня, и через год, и через два, он достаточно терпелив для этого, а я не смогу все время быть начеку. Очередной ипохондрик жалуется на боль в руке, ноге и сердце. Ну, по крайней мере «больной» убежден, что это сердце, указывая на правую половину грудной клетки. А еще Новичок со своими неустанными попытками «обнимашек»…  
Зайдя в палату, Кокс уверенным движением руки переписал назначение на кровати ипохондрика, переправляя того в хирургию, пусть, мол, Ганди порадуется, хотел же интересного пациента, и, победно усмехнувшись, сразу же покинул маленькую светлую комнатку.  
Едва Персиваль ступил за порог, по всей клинике разнесся зубодробительный писк сигнализации, а из громкоговорителя послышался раздраженный голос Келсо, главврача и ненавистного надсмотрщика:  
\- Значит так, детишки, всем оставаться на своих местах, будь вы хоть в коридоре, хоть в палате коматозника, на стоянке или на толчке – стоять… - он запнулся. – Ну, для последних: сидеть и не двигаться.  
Играющие красно-синими огнями стены клиники вдруг потухли, и во всем помещении воцарилась мертвая тишина. Оцепенелого доктора Кокса кто-то резко втащил из коридора в совершенно темное и узкое помещение, напоминающее кладовку, и только там он более-менее пришел в себя от оглушительной истерики сирены, кряхтящего голоса Бобо и расцветки на стенах, похожей на радугу в преисподней.  
\- Если это ты, Новичок, то обниматься я с тобой не буду, но могу дать карточку мужества за сильную хватку. – Персиваль попытался сфокусировать взгляд в полной темноте и единственное, что ему удалось уловить – это то, что его собеседник либо выше, либо одного с ним роста, что в случае с Новичком невозможно чисто физически.  
\- Привет, Нервный доктор, – подал тихий, но уверенный голос второй человек, находящийся в кладовке.  
\- Доброго денечка, чертов психопат, что ты задумал, м? Хотя нет, не говори, мне совсем неинтересно и посему я, пожалуй… - Доктор Кокс дернул ручку двери кладовки – та не поддалась, чего и следовало ожидать.  
\- Зря стараешься, престарелый борец со смертью, Келсо заблокировал все двери, в клинике ЧП.  
В сердце Перри вселился легкий страх неизвестности, в замкнутом пространстве Уборщик способен если не на все, то, во всяком случае, на многое, и бедному покинутому всеми доктору никто не поможет. Он начал дергать ручку двери с упорством, достойным какого-нибудь участника игры Пилы или просто жертвы маньяка-каннибала. Уборщик в ответ только усмехнулся, шагнул вперед и легонько прижал обалдевшего доктора животом к двери, поставив руки по обе стороны от его тела и таким образом не давая отстраниться.  
\- Ты… - Доктор Кокс повернул голову немного вбок и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Если ты. Сейчас же. От меня. Не отойдешь. Я превращу твою жизнь в Ад. – он выплевывал свои слова-проклятия искренне надеясь, что они произведут должное впечатление, и для пущей убедительности скрипнул зубами.  
\- Хорошая попытка, но… Нет. – твердо заключил Уборщик, в то же мгновение касаясь губами шеи своей жертвы.  
Кокс захлебнулся всеми словами, застрявшими в его глотке вместе с хриплым полувздохом-полустоном. Он мог бы развернуться и пнуть этого чокнутого педика по яйцам, мог бы резко качнуть головой назад и разбить ему нос, но… Вопреки всем своим внутренним установкам никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не поддаваться на провокацию, ему было интересно. Да, интересно, но не настолько, чтобы отдать инициативу целиком в руки Уборщика. Перри отклонился еще немного назад и больно ухватил зубами мочку уха своего мучителя. В ответ он услышал тихий рык и голос, каким-то образом оказавшийся возле самого уха:  
\- Поиграть захотелось, Нервный доктор? А если я не позволю? – томный голос Уборщика эхом отразился в голове Кокса и опустился к низу живота, что, конечно, не укрылось от внимательного взгляда первого – несчастный доктор заерзал, насколько положение позволяло, и отозвался почти шепотом:  
\- А кто тебя спрашивает? – резкий рывок – и Персиваль изменил положение: теперь он прижимался спиной к стене, выкрутиться из рук полностью не получилось, да и не очень, честно говоря, хотелось. Он как бы невзначай опустил руку, скользнув пальцами по плечу Уборщика, по груди, животу и, достигнув своей цели, находящейся чуть ниже, только усмехнулся. – Долбаный педик.  
Это произошло настолько быстро, что в глазах Уборщика за многие годы чуть ли не впервые промелькнуло неподдельное удивление. На мгновение мужчина замер, а затем, будто очнувшись, взял Кокса за руку и уверенно положил ее на свой пах. Покусав губы в нерешительности, (хорошо, что Перри не видел), Уборщик склонился к многострадальному уху доктора и прошипел:  
\- Скажешь кому-нибудь – и я тебя прикончу, – в ответ Кокс издал сдавленное «ох» и, все еще немного колеблясь, ответил:  
\- Взаимно, прелесть моя.  
Оба как с цепи сорвались. Уборщик терзал шею Кокса несдержанными поцелуями, оставляя на бледной коже алеющие кровоподтеки, свободной рукой Кокс чисто рефлекторно касался волос другого мужчины, впивался в них пальцами, больно тянул за прядки и шипел что-то нецензурное насчет страстного напора и Джордан, которой не понравятся чьи-то метки на ЕЕ игрушке. Уборщик не выдержал первым. Со всей силой своего, как недавно выяснилось, почти неуправляемого желания, он толкнулся бедрами в ладонь Кокса - и Перри вздрогнул всем телом. Но не от страха, а скорее от осознания: здоровый, красивый, (что, я только что назвал его красивым?!), мужчина хочет, чтобы я ему отдрочил, и, что самое ужасное, я хочу того же. И во всех смыслах, во всех играх слов – я хочу его руку себе в штаны и свою руку непосредственно в его, господи, как же все сложно... Доктор нервно сглотнул и рывком, чтобы лишний раз не передумать, расстегнул и стащил с Уборщика форменные штаны, оставляя их висеть где-то на уровне колен, Уборщик как бы в знак благодарности коснулся мягким поцелуем очередного укуса на шее Кокса и мягко погладил член Персиваля через ткань. Кокс яростно зарычал и уже хотел было сбросить руку Уборщика, убрать свою и с жаром отдаться волшебству самоудовлетворения, как Уборщик за считанные доли секунды высвободил возбужденную плоть доктора не только из плена брюк, но и из боксеров. Персиваль замер на месте, широко раскрытыми глазами он наблюдал за Уборщиком, поглаживающим его член и с интересом разглядывающим его, а потом приспустил белье вышеупомянутого и в точности повторил его действия. Хриплым и прерывистым голосом Уборщик подметил:  
\- Ничего так размерчик, у Буша поменьше будет, – изогнув бровь в некой задумчивости, он медленно провел ладонью вверх-вниз и удостоился стона Перри, который в это мгновение стоял, опираясь на стену, и заливался таким несвойственным ему румянцем.  
\- Сомнительный комплимент, учитывая, что ты никогда не видел и не мог видеть его член, – кончиками пальцев он осторожно коснулся головки и провел уже влажными пальцами по всей длине ствола, также невыносимо медленно. Кокс стоял с закрытыми глазами, борясь с желанием посмотреть на достоинство (по крайней мере, на ощупь оно таковым является) его обладателя и довольствовался одним сбитым дыханием Уборщика. Тот невозмутимо продолжил:  
\- Ошибаешься, доктор Ватсон… - его голос вообще мало был похож на человеческий в тот момент: это скорее скрежет половиц, смешанный со звуками, которые издают призраки в малобюджетных фильмах ужаса. Слегка сжав пальцы на члене Перри и, несильно натягивая кожу, он продолжил. – Хочешь послушать про член своего президента во время дрочки другому мужику?  
Персиваль только усмехнулся, сейчас бы Тодд залепил какую-нибудь особо похабную шуточку и был бы даже, наверное, прав. Он несколько раз двинул рукой вниз и вверх, но на этот раз не услышал тихого удовлетворенного стона из-за своего собственного:  
\- Профессор Мориарти, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я… - он осекся, думая, что бы такое ужасное сказать. Господи, два взрослых мужика дрочат друг другу в тесной кладовке, что может быть более отвратительным?..  
\- Что? – прервал его раздумья Уборщик. Он поднял голову и с вызовом взглянул в потемневшие от желания голубые глаза, движения, однако, не прервав, и снова толкнулся бедрами, таким образом желая напомнить и о своих потребностях. Кокс, вдруг что-то придумав, склонился прямо к лицу Уборщика и, несколько раз резко двинув рукой, заговорщически прошептал тому в губы:  
\- Я тебя поцелую. Прямо здесь и сейчас, – сердце Уборщика пропустило удар, он и думать не смел об их вполне возможном при таких условиях поцелуе. Несостоявшийся насильник низко опустил голову, чтобы Перри, не дай бог, не увидел тень разочарования, промелькнувшего на его лице. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что… О, господи, боже мой… - рука доктора замирает где-то у основания, и он ошалело смотрит на мужчину, в одно мгновение превратившегося из чокнутого пидораса в слегка странноватого… допустим, романтика. Ему пришлось слегка нагнуться, чтобы посмотреть в лицо партнера. – Уборщик… - ему впервые стало действительно жаль, что он не знает его настоящего имени.  
Уборщик посмотрел на него своим обычным озлобленно-на-весь-мир-самоуверенным взглядом, немного подался вперед и мягко поцеловал своего доктора, которому ничего не оставалось кроме как ответить и одобряюще простонать, почувствовав возобновившиеся движения руки. Поцелуй моментально перерос в страстный, и вместе со все убыстряющимися движениями увеличивался и темп их дыхания, и частота укусов, и количество бессловесных извинений за все издевательства прошедших лет. Они кончали в унисон, сплетясь в единый кокон из сброшенной одежды, страсти и долго подавляемого желания в их измученных телах.

* * *

Доктор Кокс, озираясь по сторонам и осматривая местность на наличие непредвиденных кладовок, шел по коридору к ресепшену, на котором вопреки обыкновению никого не было. Кроме, разумеется, Уборщика, взгромоздившегося на стол в обнимку со шваброй:  
\- Отгадай загадку, мистер давай-вместе, – на этих словах Перри захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, – один мужик украл у Келсо банановый кекс, тот, в свою очередь объявил в клинике карантин из-за пропажи такой драгоценности и не отключал режим повышенной безопасности до тех пор, пока Тедд не отдал ему свой кекс, припасенный к обеду. Мужик, укравший кекс, очень вкусный он был, к слову, - Уборщик показательно облизнул пальцы, - трахается в кладовке с другим мужиком… Один из них – не я.  
Кокс меняется в лице прямо как в начале дня:  
\- Ты все подстроил… - его злость и одновременно ужас висели в воздухе железным пластом.  
\- А чего еще можно ожидать от психа, а, Нервный доктор? – беззаботно ответил Уборщик и, взяв швабру подмышку, исчез в ближайшем коридоре, оставив доктора Кокса в весьма странном состоянии: с мертвенно-бледным цветом лица, открытым ртом и вытаращенными, насколько это вообще возможно, глазами.

**Author's Note:**

> как принято было и есть писать, это мой первый фанфик. серьезно. написан, дай бог памяти, пять лет назад. надеюсь, он не совсем всратый и понравится вам. спасибо


End file.
